leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Pluto (anime)
Sailor Pluto is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, as well as the guardian of the Space-Time Door, and was the sixth Senshi to be introduced in the anime. Her civilian identity is Setsuna Meiou. Her attacks are based around time, the underworld, space, and darkness; granted by her orb. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Appearance The mysterious beauty, Sailor Pluto, has long green hair, only with a small odango on the back of her head. Her bangs are in front of her forehead only parting a bit on the left side to show a sliver of her tiara. Her darker skin makes her exceptional among the other Senshi, but not less radiant. Her skirt, collar, choker and the ends of the long gloves are black, while the bows are a deep red. She wore long high heeled boots with white accents at the top of the boots. The earrings and her brooch shine bright like the red Garnet Orb. A small round pendant is hanging under the choker. Biography Sailor Moon R Sailor Pluto's first introduction to the show is in the second season when Chibiusa communicated to her through Luna-P. While Sailor Pluto was not seen, she spoke to Chibiusa. Later Chibiusa was afflicted by an illness that was created by a Black Moon droid, and Sailor Pluto made her appearance known to the Sailor Senshi using a hologram created by Luna-P. She used her power to travel into Chibiusa's dream and help her. She was seen again when Chibiusa took the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask to the Space-Time Door. She attacked Sailor Moon to prevent her from using the Time Door and Chibiusa calmed her down. Pluto allowed them to use the Time Door and warned them to stay together or else they might be lost forever. Later after Chibiusa vanished Pluto opened the Time Door again and allowed the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask to travel back to the present day where Chibiusa was. Sailor Moon S After Eudial steals the two mystic talismans from Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, Pluto arrives to join the fight with Sailor Moon. She reveals that the ornament on her Garnet Rod, the Garnet Orb, is the third and last Talisman. She uses it to summon the other Talismans away from Eudial. As the Talismans are presented in front of the bodies of Uranus and Neptune, their Pure Heart Crystals are separated from the Talismans and are returned to the two Senshi. The trio uses all three talismans to summon the Holy Grail, which Sailor Moon gains to defeat Eudial. After the battle, Sailor Pluto joins Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus to search for the Messiah. She later disappeared when using her forbidden time-stopping abilities to save Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune from the helicopter explosion; doing so had ended her lifetime mission as Guardian of Time and Space. She appeared in front of Chibiusa, as an astral projection, when she was looking for her hat. Sailor Pluto talked to Chibiusa about her best friend and ally, Sailor Saturn, who had heroically "died" and had her spirit/soul reborn and reincarnated as a newborn baby Hotaru. Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars Sailor Pluto returned with baby Hotaru and was upgraded to Crystal Power along with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Shortly through the season, Sailor Pluto was killed by Sailor Galaxia, whom took her Star Seed alongside Sailor Saturn. She, along with all the other Super Sailor Senshi, was revived by Princess Serenity after she had turned Galaxia back into her normal self by expelling Chaos out of her body entirely. She praised Serenity on cleansing Galaxia and defeating Chaos. She watched as Serenity was happily reunited with Mamoru (who bore the attire of Prince Endymion) and the departure of Chibi-Chibi. Powers Transformation Items * Lip Rod Weapon * Garnet Rod * Garnet Orb Transformations *Pluto Planet Power, Make Up Attacks *Dead Scream *Time Stop Trivia * Sailor Pluto was the first of the Outer Senshi to be introduced, and the only Senshi to be introduced formally in the second season. * Sailor Pluto's planetary symbol (♇) stands for the "PL" the initials of Percival Lowell, the discoverer of the dwarf planet. Gallery For images of the anime incarnation of Sailor Pluto, please see Sailor Pluto (anime)/Image Gallery. Category:Anime characters Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Anime Biographies Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Anime Sailor Senshi Category:Anime